


Blast From The Past

by wizard_candy



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound is an antagonist, F/M, cultural food, i have no idea where this story is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard_candy/pseuds/wizard_candy
Summary: Ajay Che is in for a rude awakening when a new Legend gets introduced to the games.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

It was one of the Legends’s days off from fighting during the season. 

The producers had asked them to gather in the general room used to present the champion squad, pose for pictures, and talk to reporters. Apparently there was an announcement to make, and the showrunners wanted to make sure the Legends were prepared before it was made public.

Though quite aggressive in the arena, the Legends respected each other, and got along well enough to all talk together as one large group in relaxed settings like this.

“Nothing like getting a level three knockdown shield from one of my care packages,” Lifeline was saying to them. “Especially towards the end? I'll be running low on heals, squad's getting third partied, ring is closing, and the gods send me the world's biggest joke. Oh man, just the worst.” Some of the others chuckled as her smile faded. From out the corner of her eye, she spied a familiar face grinning at her. “... Just the worst,” she muttered, frowning.

In stark contrast to the casual wear the Legends had on, there was a young man leaning against the doorway, dressed up like some punk goblin-man experiment who had escaped from a laboratory. His face was almost totally obscured by the ridiculous mask he had on, but that build? And those legs? She had a sinking feeling about who it might be.

“Surprise, chica.”

“NO,” she said, getting up. “You did NOT follow me all the way out here, Tav! What’s the matter with ya, go be a crash test dummy or something! Stay home, you already have enough viewers!” She shook her head, making a nullifying motion with her hands. “No!”

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Aw, it's not all about the numbers, Ajay. I need more in life, you know? And you always look so cool, shooting down those baddies who aren't on your team-- I want to do it, too!"

“It’s not a video game, Octavio! This is real life!”

“Tell that to the respawn beacons,” he scoffed. Then he slid over, clapped his hands together and gave her a brilliant smile underneath the mask. “Come on, pleasepleasepleaseplease—“

“— NO—“

At that moment, one of the executive producers came jogging up. “Whew, you really are pretty fast with those legs. Everyone, come meet your new competitor, Octane!”

Octane popped finger-guns at her. “Just kidding. Since when have I ever asked for permission to do anything?”

Lifeline was silent for a moment. Then, staring straight at the exec, she pointed at Octane and said, “I don’t want him on my team. Put that on my contract.”

“Aww, come on Ajay!”

“This is gonna be interesting,” Gibraltar remarked to Mirage, stroking his chin. “Never seen anyone rile her up like this.”

“I guess. I just hope they don’t steal the spotlight,” Mirage replied. “What is this, Apex L-Leg-Legends or Apex L-Lovers? Yech.”

Gibraltar turned to him. “Says the guy who flirts with every woman he sees at the PR events?”

“That’s off-Ring, Gibbs. This here—” he said, making a circular motion with his finger at Ajay and Octane, “— is a whole ‘nother situation.”

“I’m leaving! Anybody needs me, I’ll be in my lodging!” Lifeline huffed, and stormed out with D.O.C. following close behind.

There was silence in the room as everyone looked around at each other, trying to suppress their smiles. 

The combat medic was typically known for her kind heart and warm personality. Those were... noticeably absent this time around. Whoever this newcomer was, he definitely had history with her.

Octane watched her go for a moment before turning back to the others. “So, anyone want to race?”


	2. Any press is good press

It was the day after the latest match, starring Octane's debut.

Lifeline headed to the communal kitchen, eager to cook up a big, protein-rich breakfast for herself and the others. As a medical professional, she knew that the best meal after a good workout like they'd been through would be something to rebuild their torn muscles. And with any luck, Pathfinder would already be there, ready to be Chef Ajay's Number One Helper.

If not him, then somebody was definitely up early, because she could hear the news playing from the TV in the lounge. The audio was surprisingly loud, too, for 7:00. 

When she saw who it was, she bit back a sudden feeling of nostalgia.

Octavio was seated cross-legged on the floor in pajama pants and a loose tank top. "Buenos días!" he beamed before turning back to the screen.

When they were kids, Ajay and Tavi used to spend a lot of time in their home theaters watching scary movies that they weren't supposed to at that age. But with their parents always absent, and nannies too afraid to get fired, there was no one to tell them any better.

The adrenaline junkie had always loved the jump scares, literally jumping out of his own seat and yelling about how great the suspense was. He was especially fascinated the more creative the scare was. 

Ajay would just hide her face in her hands, swearing that she'd never watch another movie like this again... only to do exactly that the next week. Somehow, things were less scary when the two of them were together.

"¡Mira, mira!" 

Lifeline snapped out of her reverie and looked up at the screen. It was a highlight of Octane launching himself on a jump pad... straight into the line of fire between two other Legends. He was instantly knocked down, and then converted into a death box. 

She turned her gaze downwards. If looks could kill... "You idiot. What were you thinking?"

"Uh-- I wasn't?"

She tilted her head, obviously waiting for him to realize his own stupidity.

"Oh, who cares? They're talking about me."

"They're talking about what a complete fool you made of yourself," she spat. "I ain't got time for this. I'm hungry."

"Oooh, me too! Can you make me some torrijas and hot chocolate?"

She gestured at one of the upper cabinets, then at the brewer machine on a nearby counter. "Tavi, meet kitchen. Kitchen, meet Tavi. Surprised you two haven't met."

"That's because I've been cooking most of Octane's breakfasts!" Pathfinder finally came trotting into the room. "Has Hammond Robotics finally upgraded our kitchen? Is that why you're treating it as a separate entity?"

"I wish," Octane chuckled. "Say Path, could you whip us up a little something? You're just sooo good at cooking, I can't compete."

"Of course! Anything for my friends!"

Octane high-fived him. "Ahh, you're the best! No wonder Ajay likes it here."

"You're the worst."

"That's what you said the first day I came in," he laughed. "It's been a week, amiga. Can't we just go back to the way it was?" he asked with a smile, leaning forward with his arms crossed on the bar.

This tactic again. She'd seen this cajoling look many times before, whenever he wanted something from the adults. Hell, he'd even used it on her when he wanted her to share something that he didn't already have. It was always impossible to say no, even if she and any rational adult knew he'd cause no small catastrophe with it.

Only this time, she was smarter, wasn't she? Older. Old enough now to realize that all that fun, all the money they spent, was made off the backs of those whom their parents had exploited.

She left Psamathe to try to put things right. And when she gave Octane his legs, she thought that it might give him the wake-up call he needed to finally leave the numbness of their spoiled upbringing.

But here he was, just wanting to go back.

To be honest, a part of her really wanted to reach out and mess up that wild hair of his. To accept the devil's offer and have those adventures again, when they were drowning in decadence all for themselves, carefree and content with just each other's company.

 _"...But how long will his claim to fame last? Octavio Silva: laughingstock, or Legend..."_ the TV sounded distantly, like a voice of reason.

Ajay turned away from him, making herself look busy. "We're not kids anymore, Tavi. I'm here to win. And I can't do that if I'm constantly having to pick your ass up every time you pull some foolishness like that," she said, jerking her head towards the TV.

For the first time in a long time, Ajay saw Octavio's smile fade. He drew back from her, obscuring his face with his hand. "Whatever. Didn't know you got so boring," he grumbled. 

"It's called growing up, Tavi. You might try it sometime."

"Sure, yeah. Yeah..." 

Ajay could practically hear him rolling his eyes. Then:

"Like parents, like prodigy, huh?"

She slammed a drawer shut, startling Pathfinder in the background. " _I know_ you didn't just say that."

"Whatever, I'm out of here. Sorry Path, not hungry anyways," he said, and spun around off his chair, briskly walking off just as Bangalore was entering the room. 

"Morning, rookie," she said, fresh from a shower after her morning run. When he didn't reply, she addressed the two chefs in the kitchen. "What's got his knickers in a bunch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting out a second chapter the next day, I have no chill.  
> Comment below with your favorite Spanish foods.


	3. May the best...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. So... I forgot to differentiate between the King's Canyon and World's Edge maps. I can't change it because this scene does not exist without the Harvester setting. Just pretend this is still King's Canyon. Much love xxx

Well, it had finally happened.

Lifeline and Octane (and Wraith), together again.

The speedster was absolutely beside himself, taking a snapshot of their squad banners, then them, then their competitors, and then the view of the arena below as bottom panel of the drop ship opened.

He pulled Ajay in close for a more personal selfie. “Oh man, this is gonna be good,” he said. “You and me, we’re the hashtag: dream team!”

The redhead couldn’t help but soften up a bit at his excitement. “You really think so?” 

“I know so!”

"Don't worry L, we got this," Wraith winked, nudging her shoulder.

Lifeline took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She wasn't sure if she could handle the woman's dorky humor in addition to babysitting. "Just please don't let him be First Blood," she said, clasping her hands together and shaking them. "Dear gods, not again. Third time's supposed to be the charm."

"Ready to fly, you two?" said Octane, hooking his elbows with both of them.

"Wait, you're not supposed to--"

"¡OLÉ!"

With a massive leap, Octane launched them from the ship stands and they tumbled down towards the arena. "Isn't this awesome?" he shouted at the top of his lungs, leaning towards Lifeline.

She shook him off with an almost serious look. "No! Look at us, we be acting like a bunch of fools! I don't even know where we're landing!"

"That huge injector thing, come on!"

Lifeline wanted to give him credit for not hot-dropping at that ridiculous Mirage Voyage, or the moving train. However, given how soon they had jumped, he likely picked whatever caught his eye first.

And the Harvester certainly did that.

"Watch out, there's another squad to our right," she shouted.

"Well too bad they won't find anything!" Octane cackled, and dove them straight down at an almost terrifying velocity.

As they descended to the ground, Lifeline noticed a purple glint down in the lower levels, and scrambled to get to the coveted armor.

Suddenly her teammate sprinted past her like a gust of wind.

"Hey! That was gonna be mine!" Lifeline shouted.

"Sorry chica, you're too slow," Octane teased, sliding down to the lower levels.

Before she could say anything else, Wraith's voice sounded over the comms, tense. "Opening fire."

Lifeline dove down to where Octane was, not knowing if she had time to open a supply bin up above. The HUD showed her that Wraith seemed to be in the long corridor that led up to the higher levels.

"Quick, where's a gun," she said, the words spilling out of her mouth faster than she could think them. 

"You didn't get one up there?" he asked, bewildered. 

"No, I didn't have time to--" She ducked down and grabbed the Wingman out of his side holster.

Bloodhound had honed in on them, lasering down a steady stream of bullets. 

And Octane, despite his skinny build, made for an excellent standing body shield. "Ooch, ouch!" he yelped, dancing around.

Lifeline fired off a shot and chanced a headshot, effectively knocking the hunter down to their knees.

However, Mirage had snuck up behind them during the encounter. And he was also running towards Bloodhound. One was a hologram, but which?

"He-heyy Houndie! Don't worry, Mirage is here to save the day," the one furthest away from the two was saying.

"Do not waste time. Finish the hunt," they growled.

"I swear, you've got no sense for posterity," the one closest to them sighed. "Oh well, nighty night, kids. Better luck next time."

Lifeline shut her eyes. 

She fully expected to get pelted with a barrage of ammo. 

She did not expect a whole-ass person to slam into her face.

"Oh, what--!" she spluttered, immediately pushing the weight back.

Octane lay on his side, armor and vitality completely gone. "Ajay! Your wall!"

Again, she acted before she could think. Her hands were already on him, watching his skin take on a blueish hue as the D.O.C. projected a curved wall of hard light to protect them.

"Great plan. Now what?" she said, after the panic had worn off.

"I... haven't thought that far yet," he admitted. 

"That's what I thought."

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything!"

"I got a headshot while you were playing sitting duck!" she retorted, smacking his shoulder. "Claffy, that's why you need to be smart in this. How did you even get past the prelims?"

He took a breath, obviously in some pain. "Well, I said I knew you. After that, everything got easier."

She knew it.

The Syndicate had let him in for a publicity stunt. To create drama for viewers who were not satisfied with just watching sixty people fight to the death every week. 

No, apparently they needed to bring in a more human element in. The kind that always caught up to you no matter how far you ran. Memories from the past.

"Don't get too mad, mi amiga," he chuckled. "I wanted that to happen."

"Oh, so you're as bad as them then," she snapped. "I sure hope dying is worth all the followers."

"I told you, it's not about the followers," he said, getting agitated. 

"Then what is it about?"

His gloved hand squeezed her wrist firmly. She could feel the dampness of his sweat through the fabric, and the strength of his grip; sense the earnestness in his expression.

For the first time in their lives, Tavi seemed to be struggling to say something. 

She couldn't imagine what.

Or really, she wanted to _pretend_ she couldn't imagine.

Ajay's chest tightened. She felt like she could guess-- hope-- suspect what he wanted to say. But if she let the thought form in her mind, it might not come true.

If he said it out loud, they would never be able to go back.

It would change... everything about their memories together.

"Miss me?" said Wraith's voice in their earpieces.

Lifeline saw the enemy duo dive out of the way when her squadmate burst onto the scene with a grenade.

She and Octane quickly averted each other's gazes, and she applied the adrenaline shot to bring him back to his feet. Time was of the essence now. 

"Stay here, don't lick shot, and pretend like you're dead," she cautioned him, and crept up the incline to help Wraith. 

The party hadn't moved too far.

"It is bad to play with your food, and the gods have punished you justly," Bloodhound spat from their undignified position, still on their hands and knees. 

"Hey, kill me later Hound!" Mirage replied, dodging a spray of bullets. 

"It is too late."

Lifeline aimed her Wingman at the trickster and fired.


	4. What are you afraid of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Said her name was romance, I said I'm impulsive.  
>  Swallowed my nerve and ate my dignity.  
> I think I'm making progress, she's faking naive,  
> All this false innocence amuses me."_
> 
> \- Can I Take You Home? / Breathe Carolina

They actually did win.

And just about half a dozen reporters were waiting in the press room, asking Lifeline and Octane about their obvious history, were they just friends or was there something more, how long had they known each other, if it was planned, was this serious, yadda yadda.

The other half were asking Wraith what it was like to third wheel.

Brushing off the questions, the squad simply answered with non-sequiturs until the press reporters got angry, and then the security guards had to remove everyone from the premises.

Once the room was empty, Ajay leaned in closer to Tavi, who had just righted himself from doing a handstand. “Let’s go get something to eat,” she whispered.

“Sounds good to me!”

“Meet me by the rec center in twenty?”

He sniffed in her direction. “Better make it thirty. Whew, sudorosa!”

She punched his shoulder, glaring at him while he cackled. 

“I’m just kidding, I’m just kidding,” he said, taking hold of her hand and patting it. “More time for me. Please?”

Ajay snatched her hand back, avoiding his gaze to hide the fact she was blushing. “I don’t even know why I’m talking to you,” she huffed, walking away.

“See you in thirty!”

————————

When she got back to her lodging, Ajay shut the door and buried her face in her hands. 

She had just asked Tavi out on a date.

Unofficial date.

Just two old friends hanging out, totally platonic.

Probably. Maybe?

She replayed the first few minutes of the match in her mind as she removed her gear, only stopping at least two times when she was overwhelmed with embarrassment and disbelief.

_**“I told you, it’s not about the followers.”** _

His voice sounded strained when he said that. He wanted to say more. What was he going to say?

He did it for me, she dared to think.

_What if he joined the Apex Games to see me?_

Was that ridiculous? Too egotistical? She stopped again and stared at herself in a small mirror hanging on the wall.

They hadn’t really spoken in years. They grew apart in college, when she took on more non-profit opportunities while he tried the patience of sports and equestrian drill coaches. She went to his events often in the first year, just as he helped her paint banners (and break into corporate properties). Over time they met more and more people outside their bubble, having less time for each other, and soon enough they were mainly keeping in touch via messages (mostly Tavi asking her for homework help) and profile updates.

Ajay never missed a video upload of his latest stunts, but she noticed he rarely commented on her posts about the volunteer work she did. 

Not wanting to appear vain, she brushed it off... but passive-aggressively lost interest in his videos as well.

After graduation, they finally went their separate ways in life. Just another name on each other's contacts list.

They probably wouldn't have ever crossed paths again if not for the whole gauntlet incident. And even then she never got a proper reunion with him, since Tavi had gone AWOL from the hospital before she was able to make it over to the city to see him.

She paused later as she applied some glittery eyeshadow.

Was this really going to go anywhere? Or was he just using her again?

Suddenly she regretted having asked him out to dinner in the first place. It must have been the good mood they were in, fresh from winning a match. 

Of course, all that was gone now. All she really wanted to do was call the whole thing off and hide under the covers. Watch a movie. Not talk to anyone except through an anonymous vent post to an online forum somewhere. 

And how could Tavi fault her? After pulling that disappearing act at the hospital, they'd be even.

Ajay frowned, and gave herself a firm pat on the cheeks.

That'd be incredibly petty. She was better than that.

This little crush was blowing everything out of proportion. 

Maybe this could be a date. Or it could just be a chill hangout. But she definitely wouldn't be losing sleep over it until she could pin Tavi down and get him to explain himself.

She stood up to clear her mind, and looked for something more casual to wear. A black v-neck blouse tucked into some shorts-- no, jeans-- and a purple windbreaker to keep her warm from the cool night breeze. No jewelry.

————————

It had been two minutes past a half hour.

Where was he?

Ajay pulled out her cellphone, annoyed already. “Don’t tell me he’s left again,” she muttered to herself, dialing his number. “Dickhead.”

“Damn, that’s what you call me for being a little late?”

Ajay yelped as she felt herself get scooped up in Octavio’s arms. “TAVI! Don’t— surprise me like that!” she scolded him.

He was wearing a black bomber jacket with pink flowers on it, a ballcap, and the widest grin in the world on his face. "What are you afraid of? Ooooh, I'm the paparazzi. Tell me all your secrets!"

"You're not funny," she said emphatically.

"If you're gonna be mean to me, I'm gonna drop you."

"You wouldn't."

"Yeah I would. Do you dare me?" he said, eyebrows waggling. 

"Are you asking me?" she returned incredulously.

"Am I?" His voice cracked as he went to a higher pitch, causing them both to laugh.

Ajay was a person who laughed easily, but this... this was different. Even from when they used to hang out together. She caught him looking at her too soon, but he didn't avert his gaze. In fact, he seemed a bit happier, and only raised his eyebrows again when she gave him a funny look.

"So where do you wanna go?" she asked. "Or have you not ventured any farther than Chez Pathfinder?"

"Mmmm," he tapped his cheek briskly. "I was thinking you could show me around town and then we'll pick whatever suits us. Sounds good?"

"I like that idea." 

"O-kay! ¡Vámonos!"

"Wait! Aren't you gonna put me down?"

"Uh...no? It's faster this way."

"Oh. Okay then," she said, hiding a smile.

Ajay wasn't sure if Tavi was planning to be this suave, or if he genuinely meant what he said. Either way, it was nice to be carried for once.


	5. Status

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, Lifetane was confirmed in Fortune's Favor/ Season 5 lore, sometimes life throws us breadcrumbs and it is delicious (but Respawn, why did you have to make him so ... dumb).
> 
> hablando del rey de Roma = speaking of the king of Rome (speak of the devil)  
> mejor suerte la próxima = better luck next time  
> hálviti = idiot

"Tavi, put me down! You're giving me motion sickness, you hear me?"

Octavio immediately dug his heels into the ground, bringing them to a final sickening lurch. He laughed and offered his apologies as Ajay awkwardly climbed out of his arms.

"Sorry chica. I guess I just don't know my own speed."

"M-hm,” she grumbled.

“OK, you won’t be so sour when I whisk you into the ring,” he said, wagging a finger in her face. When she reacted, he went on, “I’ve watched the games; I KNOW you’ve died to it before, mi amiga. But that thing’s not as fast as me. So you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

"I think I do, though, since you'll probably get yourself killed before you have a chance to save me," she replied cheekily.

He blanched. "So where do you want to eat?"

"I'm not really in the mood for anything fancy--"

"--Fancy? Around here?"

"--Let's just go to Daiyu's. I like the duck noodle soup there," she continued as if he hadn't interrupted. "They cook it just like Guangzhou Garden did-- with the duck egg and napa on top."

"Oh shit, for real? Hell yeah!"

Taken by his excitement, she grabbed his hand to lead the way. Ajay was fully aware that he had turned his head to look at her, but at the last second she decided to keep looking ahead, pretending to be oblivious to the weight of the physical contact. 

She could have squeezed his hand. Could have interlocked their fingers. But they were still only just rekindling their friendship; close friends like them could hold hands, right? And if she wanted to be cool and easy-breezy and cool, she could just treat it like it was no big deal, right? 

After all, they were like two peas in a pod. 

Once.

Before... that.

She pushed aside the unpleasant thought for now. There would be plenty of time to confront him once they got to the restaurant.

————————

Tavi practically drooled as he looked over the menu. "There's not a lot of Chinese places where I live," he lamented. "I've been missing this soooo much! I can't decide what I want! What do you think about... one of everything?"

She shrugged. "If you've got the money for it... wait, how are we gonna carry the leftovers?"

"Leftovers?"

Her jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I'm just kidding. Ahhhh, we have to come back again so I CAN try everything! You said the duck noodle soup is good? Hmmm.... Maybe. Ooh, or the Szechuan spicy chicken. Orrrr should I get the kung pao chicken? What's bandit pork? Oh mira, they have spicy salt fried fish! _Ugh, mapo tofu, why do I have to choose???_ " He completely played up his anguish, grasping his head in his hands.

"Stop it, you're going to make a scene!" she hissed, slamming her hands on the table.

"Too many decisions, Ajay, too many decisions!" he shook his head vigorously. 

"Excuse me, is your friend alright?" asked the waitress, who had come over to take their order.

"Can we just start off with the steamed pork dumplings?" Ajay said quickly, face burning with embarrassment even as she fought to contain a smile.

Tavi shot her a devious look, biting his thumb. _Claffy._

"I kind of do want to order everything though," he said. "Been a long time since I had anything like this."

"Lemme guess: you're living off of candy and energy drinks?"

"Yup, and I see the dentist every damn day," he replied cheekily.

"Where are you now, anyway?" she asked curiously. "I thought you were still at home with your dad."

He scoffed, leaning back in his seat. "Yeah right. I left that place as soon as" --his eyes flashed over to her, and the rest of his words deflated into a mumble-- "y'know, my legs and stuff."

She tilted her head. "Come again?"

"I just don't live there anymore. I do awesome stunts full-time. You'd be surprised how many sponsors I've gotten," he said, raising his eyebrows and rubbing his fingers together.

"What's the difference between you and a normal stuntman?" she asked bluntly.

He tsked, waving his finger. "Stuntmen are tontos, OK? Run around, do everything for someone else's pretty face, get paid in pennies. Me? I got the bread AND the butter," he said proudly, leaning back in his seat. "If you know what I mean."

She rolled her eyes. "Hmph! I know I didn't miss this. I think you love the camera more than Mirage. And that's sayin' something."

"That lame-ass?" he said, dramatically laying hands on his chest. "Damn Ajay, and I thought we were friends."

"Hey," she chided half-heartedly. "He's a nice guy. Just a little... much."

"You think it's a front?"

"Hmm, maybe. Or maybe he's that desperate for attention. Who knows."

"Who do you usually hang out with? I see you train with Wraith a lot. She's really good, but is she really--" he leaned in closer, "-you know." He made 'cuckoo' noises and looped his finger near his temple.

She flicked the paper wrappings of her chopsticks at him. "You're so rude, Tavi! Keep your voice down, we're not eating here alone."

He snickered, then suddenly nodded towards the entrance. "Ay, hablando del rey de Roma, chica."

Ajay's smile vanished. She turned to look over her shoulder, and her stomach dropped when she saw _them_.

Though the figure was lacking about ten pounds' worth of armor and gear, the worn, fur-lined coat was unmistakable. The triangular headgear was gone, replaced with yet another head covering. However, still concealed head-to-toe in gloves, masks, and all manner of coverings, the wearer's commitment to secrecy ironically betrayed the moniker they were known as.

"I thought I had seen a rat," said the Legend. "Instead I find two birds, sitting snug in their nest."

"Bloodhound," Ajay returned firmly.

The restaurant went quiet as the hunter stalked towards their table, the sound of their heavy bootsteps punctuating the sudden silence. 

Ajay guessed that they were still furious about the way today's match had turned out. Generally level-headed, the Legend was nevertheless fierce in defending their pride for fair fights in the arena. Many notable highlights from previous games featured Bloodhound actively pursuing and executing cheaters in an especially brutal fashion once their methods were found out... even after the matches were over.

Octane hadn't cheated, but from what he had told her, it sounded like he didn't exactly get in through legitimate means. And Bloodhound had apparently caught onto that.

She prepared herself. Whatever was going to happen, they were in it together. And Ajay Che always fought for what was right.

"Lifeline, your skills I do not question," they purred, much to her surprise. "We have fought both side by side and as enemies. Your precision with the surgical blade aids you well in battle; I gladly call you a félagi fighter. But this ... hálviti, on the other hand..." they said, gesturing towards Octane. 

"Hey, you win some, you lose some, what can I say amigo?" replied the daredevil, pretending to casually lean back. "Mejor suerte la próxima," he added, sticking out his tongue.

Bloodhound slammed a hand on the table, lunging forward to grab him.

Octane laughed and jumped back three feet instantly. 

Much to Lifeline's chagrin, his search for adrenaline extended beyond recorded stunts. Aggravating childhood bullies was one thing, but messing with someone who killed for both livelihood and sport was a completely different matter.

Ajay grabbed their shoulder, forcing the hunter to deal with her first. 

"It was just bad luck for you Hound," she blurted out. "You know how it is, skills and kills and shit of the draw."

"And which of those qualities does your friend have?" they demanded, rounding their owl-like gaze on her.

Her eyes darted to Octane.

She wanted this to work. She wanted this to work _for him_. She knew his zeal for for finding all the excitement that life had to offer, and it seemed like the Apex Games would be a natural attractant to him. But it would be naive to think he stood a chance against such disciplined fighters, all with compelling reasons for why they wanted to win: finding the answers to their decades-old past, raising money to get a transport across entire solar systems, protecting the ones they loved.

There was no room for a bored rich kid wanting to show off.

"Our employers seek to use him to turn the games into a circus," Bloodhound said warningly. "Change that-- or my next trophy will be his head."


End file.
